Delima
by noah53
Summary: Xana is back, but this time, he's weak. The Lyoko warriors could easily destroy him. Yet they can't. Xana isn't and hasn't just been Aelita enemy. He's also their ally. Will the Lyoko warriors ever destroy him? Or will Aelita have to return to her worst nightmare of all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, my name is Noah. I've been a fan of code lyoko for ages (I actually watched the entire series three times, minus code lyoko evolution). This is my first Fanfiction for Code lyoko and my memory isn't that great, so if I get something wrong, please don't yell at me and enjoy! **

Odd had his perfect Saturday all planned out. For once. Usually, he never makes plans. But for two weeks, Samantha's parents were off on a vacation. Semi-final exams were last week, just before Samantha's parents left, so Samantha stayed at (Uhh, hold up, forgot the name) Kadic academy. Finally, he would get the chance to be with Samantha for the day. Just then, he bumped into Samantha, jarring him out of his head.

"Oh, hi Odd," said Samantha.

"Oh, hey Sam, I was just looking for you," said Odd.

"Oh," said Sam, "So have you seen your friend Yumi lately?" She looked around, clearly trying to avoid Odd's gaze.

"Are you alright?" said Odd. He caught a proper glimpse of her eyes and noticed they were bloodshot. She must've cried a while ago, because the redness was almost gone. But it was still there. "Have you been crying?"

"I'm fine," said Samantha, looking down, "it's just… you remember how I said my parents were on a vacation."

"Yeah."

"It was a business trip, and my parents want to move over to Spain for a month," said Samantha, "My aunt will pick me up in an hour." She turned around as if they never talked, leaving Odd stunned and alone.

"Having girl trouble Odd?" said a voice behind him. It was Aelita. "What did she say?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied. Aelita's eyebrow went up, but she said nothing.

"Jeremie told me to get you," said Aelita. Something in her tone told him it was serious. "He's waiting in the rec room with the others."

_A few minutes later._

Everyone was there, including William, which took Odd by surprise. Sure, William was still part of the group, but he usually stayed by himself (in truth, the rest of the gang just avoid him).

"So, what's the emergency, Einstein?" asked Odd.

"Something came up about Anthea Schaeffer," said Jeremie (something to note: her name was Anthea Hopper before she married Waldo Franz Schaeffer, later to be known as Franz Hopper when he had to go in to hiding.).

"Aelita's mother?" asked Yumi. Jeremie nodded, scrolling through the website. Finally he found it.

"It says here," he said, turning his laptop, "that Anthea was married to Tyron about a year ago."

"So Tyron was lying," said Aelita, "They're married just so my mom could see me. That's good."

"It also shows her with some scientists in Switzerland" said Jeremie, "So we know where she is, generally. And get this, the super computer Tyron was using was actually owned by the government."

"Then how'd he gain a hold of it?" asked Ulrich.

"He told the government he found a way to make a virtual world and managed to find a way to access the network from it."

"Copycat," scoffed Odd.

"Yeah, well, since its government owned, they know about the virus," said Jeremie. That got everyone's attention. If anyone found out about the virus, then they would all be in trouble.

"Has Tyron released our names?" asked Aelita. Jeremie held up a finger and kept scrolling through the article.

"No, he's says the virus has an untraceable link through the network."

"He could've had us arrested and he won't take the chance?" asked Aelita. Tyron had a reputation for being callous (unemotional) to the lyoko warriors. He nearly killed them when he shut down his supercomputer.

"I doubt the Switzerland government would believe him," said Odd. Everyone looked over at him.

"He knows who did it Odd," said Yumi, in a superior tone.

"True, but how's he supposed to prove it?" asked Odd. That made Yumi pause. "Plus, he doesn't know where our supercomputer is."

"So you're saying we should stay away from Lyoko when Tyron comes around?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, I guess," said Odd.

"Does that mean you're not going to complain about shutting down lyoko?"

"I don't complain about that, well, did I?" asked Odd. Everyone nodded. "Great."

"Aelita stones, please report to the main office." said the Intercom. Everyone looked over. Aelita turned around and walked away rather quickly. She tried to hide her fear, but it was quite obvious. Ever since Tyron came to her school, she's had nightmares about him coming to her school and taking her away from her friends and forcing her to watch her friends fall into the digital sea.

"Aelita?" She turned around, finding Sissy with a slight frown on her face. "Why are you so pale?"

"I'm usually pale," said Aelita (at least until code lyoko evolution came out). She tried to ditch Sissy, but it was like getting rid of gum on her shoe.

"Then why are you running? We are supposed to be friends, right?"

Aelita turned around, just before they got to the office.

"Look, I've just been getting some nightmares,"

"So you're the one who keeps screaming, huh. So what are they about?" asked Sissy (is it Sissy or Sissy?).

"That's private,"

"You'll have to tell someone eventually." said Sissy, "unless you want to live with it."

"I already did," said Aelita. She didn't usually lie, but Jim would be coming for her soon.

"And Jeremie isn't concerned about it?" said Sissy. Aelita pinched at herself. "After all, he can be quite a worrywart… unless you've told someone else. You haven't been after someone else, have you?" They stayed silent for a second, and then Sissy screwed her mouth and said, "Sorry, bad habit." Aelita smiled as Sissy walked away. At least there were some good things about having Sissy being your friend. She opened the door to the office and found the man of her nightmares.

**Well, I'm just going to stop there. There was supposed to more content, mainly about Samantha Knight coming back. In case you don't know, Samantha Suarez (the one in this chapter) ended up replacing Samantha Knight in Code lyoko evolution. There are only a handful of black people in Europe, so they decided to replace her. Now they're going to have to vie for Odds hand. Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, hello again. If this took too long to be updated, then I'm dearly sorry. Anyways, enjoy.**

**-Noah**

Tyron was there, waiting.

"Ah, hello Aelita," said Tyron with a false smile, "It took a while, but I've found the perfect school for you in Switzerland." Aelita wasn't sure what to say. Tyron was supposed to have gone away after his supercomputer was shut down due to the virus. "I've already talked to your principal; go to your room and pack," he said. Aelita glanced over at (uhh… hold up) Mr. Delmas. He gave a slight nod. Aelita turned around and walked to her room.

"Do you need any help Aelita?" Aelita turned around. It was Tyron's driver.

"No," said Aelita, "Why does Tyron want me to go to Switzerland?"

"I don't know. Could just be your mom. She's been yelling at Tyron for ages."

"And he'd listen to her?" asked Aelita as she opened her room.

"If she agrees to give over the virtualization technique," said the Driver.

"Oh? And how's that important to him how?" asked Aelita.

"Who knows?" said the Driver, "Tyron's a pretty mysterious guy." "Ready?" Aelita nodded. It was a bit too quick, but something told her she had no choice. Her friends will have to find out the hard way.

*******************.**********************************

"Well, at least you're taken care of now," said Tyron as he sat down in his limo, helping himself to a cigar (really big, fat cigarette).

"Oh? And what made you go back on your word, father," said Aelita, choking out the last word.

"X.A.N.A hid in Switzerland's back-up computer. He's quite weak, and is confined to your super computer. As long as you stay away from here, he won't be able to out into the network," said Tyron.

"I see. Odd, though, that you'd actually do something good," said Aelita.

"HA! Me? Do something good?" said Tyron, "If locking up X.A.N.A will keep our friends away, I'm fine with it."

"Uh, Sir?" asked the driver.

"Oh, what is it now?" demanded Tyron.

"The limo won't move," said the driver.

"Oh, what happened now?" Tyron was clearly not the patient type. Then all of the limo's expensive computer software shut off and the motor stopped. Then one of the screens flickered on.

"X.A.N.A," said Aelita, recognizing it immediately.

"I don't suppose you can stop this?" asked Tyron.

"…," said Aelita, "Only if you let me see my friends again."

"Fine, now go," said Tyron, opening the door. It was locked. Typical X.A.N.A. Aelita tried to use the window on the roof. It was open, strangely. She heard the faint click that meant it was being locked, but you obviously can't lock an already opened partition.

*********************.********************************

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Odd.

"Tyron made me do everything quickly. Besides, I'm already tugging his chaining just demanding that I get to see you guys again," replied Aelita. Odd remained silent, but it was quite obvious he hadn't dealt with the news well.

"So why would X.A.N.A help you though?" asked Yumi.

"He needs me to remain here, or else he won't be able to gather enough strength," said Aelita.

But naturally, that wasn't the only surprise waiting for them. When they checked the supercomputer, it was already on. And four new people were apparently already in lyoko…

**Okay, I know you all hate cliffhangers; I personally wish I didn't have to, but it's one of the best writing tactics. Hopefully, I'll be able to focus on updating more, as Exams are done, MSA tests will be finished soon. **

**Peace out.**


End file.
